I Was Blind
by watchingstarsdie
Summary: "So no- Jeff was wrong- he wasn't jealous, something about Hunter just doesn't sit right."


**A/N:** **A prompt fill for ****seblaineintheass**** in tumblr "**_**I really like the idea of Blaine disliking Hunter because he's jealous of him and Sebastian.**_

_**Imagine that Sebastian is like "yeah Hunter's alright" and that really bugs Blaine and he's like "no, you should hate him! He stole your captaincy!" and such, and maybe he even confronts Hunter to tell him to back off and Sebastian walks in on it- somebody write this please?" **_

**Title from "I Want You Back." Blaine transferred back to Dalton, okay? Okay!**

* * *

Blaine never really believed in the word hate, but there are those who, however rare, fall within the category of _extreme dislike_. Hunter Clarington is extremely close to being added to that very short list.

It wasn't actually anything in particular that Hunter has done. Sure, the whole trophy thing was still a sore point but that was all in the past, and his crazy ideas for the Warblers aren't really that crazy, if you stop and really think about it, but still... something about him just irks Blaine.

Ever since he transferred back to Dalton, and has been spending most of his time with Sebastian, he is just bothered with the presence of Hunter. Wherever Sebastian is, you can bet Hunter will eventually show up or be mentioned in the conversation. Blaine thinks he has reason to be annoyed, the guy is just _everywhere, _even when he wasn't. Dalton is big enough so Blaine doesn't understand why he can't spend 5 minutes without seeing him or hearing about him.

When he expressed his frustrations out on Jeff, he said Blaine's hazel eyes might be turning a couple of shades greener and ran off before Blaine could realize the implication of his words.

He's not _jealous_, of course not. That would mean he has feelings for his fellow Warbler and he certainly does not. Okay, fine. Maybe a little crush. Have you seen Sebastian? (It's warranted and the _niceness _isn't a bad thing either). Besides, he and Sebastian are just friends. Friends don't get jealous of friends other friends. So no- Jeff was wrong- he wasn't jealous, something about Hunter just doesn't sit right.

* * *

"Oh my God! Thank you!" Blaine exclaimed, when he saw Sebastian enter the Common room, and made a grab at the extra coffee cup he was holding.

"Actually, that's Hunter's. He's very fickle about his coffee order." Sebastian smiled apologetically, placing the cup on the adjacent table where Hunter was sitting a few moments ago- he went back to his dorm for a book. "I didn't know you were here."

"You know his coffee order?"

Sebastian merely shrugs in response before extending the other cup he was holding, "You can have my Americano, if you want."

"Oh. It's okay." Blaine hid his disappointment fast enough behind a smile.

"You sure?" Sebastian asked, raising a teasing eyebrow. "It smells divine."

"No, it's fine." Blaine said hoping his tight smile didn't turn to a grimace, before turning back to his work, definitely not pointedly ignoring Sebastian.

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian exited their Calculus class, shoulders brushing, and the back of their hands "accidentally" touching. Out of nowhere, Hunter has an arm around Sebastian's shoulder and is dragging him away from Blaine with a, "Bas, I have something you'd wanna see."

"We were actually going to lunch." Blaine said rather coldly, earning him a surprised look from both boys.

"If you're hungry you can go ahead." Hunter said.

"I'm sure whatever you have to show him can wait."

Hunter raised an eyebrow at the open hostility (sure they were never really warmed up to each other but Blaine is known for being polite to everyone) and shot a look at Sebastian, arm still draped around him. Not that Blaine took notice or anything.

Sebastian tilted his head in a silent question to which Hunter replied, "5 minutes, tops."

"Time's ticking." Sebastian huffed, turning to Blaine he added, "Save me a seat?"

* * *

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Seven tawny flecks on his right eye and four on his left. The freckle on the bridge of his nose could connect to the two on his cheek and to the other one near his lips to form an uneven diamond, if you tilt your head a bit to the left. His lashes were-

"Stop it." Sebastian quietly admonished, not looking up from the book he was reading, effectively pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

"What?" Blaine's eyes were huge with feigned innocence.

"You're staring." Sebastian replied as he carefully marked the page he was at, tone indicating he's not buying the clueless act.

"Am not." Blaine pouted, a bit peeved that Sebastian can always see right through him and that his staring (for lack of a better term because he certainly wasn't) was cut short.

Sebastian shook his head at Blaine's petulance, a smile gracing his lips. "Just get it out of your system before you explode. If you're actually made out of sunshine, I don't want to see Hunter's smug face."

"Aren't you mad at him?" Blaine blurted out at the mention of Hunter's name, gaze dropping to the floor at embarrassment when he realized what he said.

"Hunter?" Sebastian's brows furrowed. "What for?

"He's Captain of the Warblers now."

"You sound like a 12-year old."

"I do not." Blaine defended, crossing his arms. "I don't trust him."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that prompting Blaine to add, "I just... don't like him, okay? I don't understand what you see in him."

A moment passed before Sebastian answered slowly, "He's okay, I guess. Him being the Captain of the Warblers made it easier juggling lacrosse captaincy, swim team, and being part of the Student Council. The Warblers are in good hands and he knows what he's doing with that mouth of his."

"I still don't like him." Blaine mumbled choosing to ignore whatever acceptable reason Sebastian just said because he doesn't want to entertain the thought that Sebastian's words have whole other meaning to them.

* * *

**Blaine: **_07:33 You busy?_

**Sebastian: **_7:34 Watching a movie._

**Blaine: **_7:34 Can I come over?_

**Sebastian: **_7:36 Sure but bring popcorn._

**Sebastian: **_7:38 Come faster. Jeff and Nick just left and Hunter is annoying to watch with. _

**Blaine: **_7:40 Shouldn't you be doing your presentation for Anthro?_

**Sebastian: **_7:41 Done, MOM. Hunter passed by early to help. Finished it already. _

**Sebastian: **_7:50 Where is that popcorn? Save me._

**Sebastian: **_8:01 Blaaaiiinneeeee?_

**Sebastian: **_8:02 Blaine? BLAINE? blaINE?_

**Blaine: **_8:24 I forgot that I have a thing to do._

* * *

"Do you like him?"

Hunter looked up from his laptop to be met by an attempt of a glare by Blaine.

"Hello to you too, Anderson." Hunter greeted, closing his laptop and gesturing for Blaine to take the seat across from him.

"Do you like him?" Blaine asked again, impatience evident in his tone.

"We go to an all boys 'd have to be more speci-"

"Sebastian." Blaine cut him off, rolling his eyes. "Do you like Sebastian?"

"Oh." Hunter raised his eyebrows in surprise and amusement.

"He seems to like you. He's not mad at you for the whole captaincy and thinks you're alright and this is _Sebastian_. I've seen you during practice. How you communicate with a smile or a smirk, How you share inside jokes. He's been happier than last year and you're the only factor that wasn't here and I've heard rumors. So I need to know if you like him."

"Why do you care so much?" Hunter asked with an infuriating smirk.

"He's my friend." Blaine answered as if that much was obvious. "You know he doesn't easily open up to people and I don't want to see him get hurt. So if you don't like him you need to back off or just-"

"I don't not like him."

Blaine's glare intensified, earning a chuckle from Hunter. "Blaine, if you're jealous of _me_ then I think we have a problem. Don't get me wrong, I like the guy. Just not in the way you _like _him. Don't deny it. We're more..." Hunter paused thinking of an appropriate term. "kindred spirits than anything."

"Then who-?"

"Why don't you ask Sebastian that."

"Ask me what?" said a voice directly behind Blaine.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. A history essay is calling my name. Later, gentlemen." Hunter said with a small wave.

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement before taking the seat Hunter just vacated, expression curious and expectant, said, "Ask me about what?"

"You're going to think I'm stupid." Blaine mumbled, unable to meet Sebastian's gaze.

"Never."

Blaine hesitated for a moment, eyes still trained on the table. "Why do you spend so much time with him?"

A heartbeat. "It's nothing. It's not anything-"

"So you do like him?" Blaine finally looked up at Sebastian. He's already embarrassed himself today, might as go all out.

"What?"

"You've been spending so much time with him and I didn't want to see you get hurt because he did say he wasn't even remotely bi-curious, and what does that even mean? That does mean he's not into guys or he know he's into guys and does not care about girls. I wanted to-"

"He's been giving me advice." Sebastian said effectively cutting off Blaine's rant.

"Advice?" Blaine asked, confused as to what Sebastian could possibly ask Hunter for advice for.

"Yeah." Sebastian said simply, choosing to stare at his linked fingers.

"Care to elaborate?" Blaine prompted, trying to catch the other boy's gaze.

"No, not really." muttered Sebastian.

"Sebastian."

"Blaine."

"Advice about what?" Blaine insisted.

Sebastian heaved a sigh before saying, "That maybe if I gave you space and toned down the 'heart-eyes'- his words, not mine." He would occasionally glance down as if to gather courage to continue talking. "Stop trying so hard to impress you, get your attention. Maybe you'll... you know... like it- like me."

"Hunter told you that?"

Sebastian shrugged in response, stealing a look through his lashes. "I told you, it's nothing."

"And you listened?"

"I didn't want to screw u-."

"You're an idiot." Blaine's expression mirroring the one he wore the first time they got coffee at the Lima Bean with tales of Paris and Courvoisier.

Sebastian was about to respond when Blaine reached across the table and pulled Sebastian into a kiss. It wasn't rush or frantic or desperate, and not at all what they both thought their first kiss would be like. Blaine hesitantly pulled back, licking his lips as he unconsciously chased after the taste of Sebastian, and sheepishly sat back down.

The stunned look on Sebastian's face as he muttered, "Hunter's a genius." automatically made Blaine's smile widen and his blush deepen,

"I wouldn't go that f-." The rest of his sentence turned into a soft moan as Sebastian, this time, reached across the table and pulled him in for another kiss.

Okay, so maybe Hunter is a genius. Not that Blaine would ever admit it out loud.

* * *

**They are so dumb. Ha! *u* Jealous!Blaine is one of my favorite things to read, hope I did it some sort of justice. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
